Of Christmas presents, stolen journals, and yelling
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: A short little one-shot proving how naive the middle Potter child can be when it comes to his best friends true feelings. Especially when he decides to play a game of keep away. (Warning: not as good as it sounds)


"Scorpius give me that!" Albus was furious. His cheeks were red, his hair was wet, and worst of all he was hungry. "I said give it to me!" Scorpius smirked and tossed the book to Hugo.

"Let's play keep away!" Scorpius announced.

"Let's not and say we did!" Al lunged at Hugo as he tossed the book at James.

"What's this?" He turned it over when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Albus. However, Scorpius grabbed the book.

"Will you please just give it back?" Al huffed as he shook his wet hair. He noticed though that all of the sudden Lily had started to sneak up behind Scorpius. She grabbed the book.

"Lily, please?" she tossed the book to him.

"Thank you." He ran up to the dorm room and slammed it shut. Hiding the book under his mattress.

* * *

In the Great Hall Albus sat next to Scorpius. "Why wouldn't you let me read that book?"

"Because it isn't a book for you to be reading." Albus stared at his pudding.

"What do you mean? I've read almost every book in that library there is not a single book meant for me not to read." Scorpius was starting to become quite confused.

"Well isn't that just the thing? It isn't from the library!" Albus was starting to get frustrated.

"Well what kind of book is it?" Scorpius wondered.

Albus stood and looked at him, eyes ablaze. "It's my journal! Now leave it alone!" He trekked off leaving Scorpius even more curious than before.

* * *

Scorpius was positive that Al was asleep. He silently crept out of bed and over to Al's. He started to dig for the book and found it when he suddenly felt a burning sensation. He turned to find Albus's wand trained on him. "You wouldn't actual duel me for a stupid book would you?"

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"How badly you want it." He sat up when suddenly Scorpius flung a spell at him.

"Well then this should be fun." Albus smiled a little but tossed his wand aside launching himself at Scorpius.

"Give me the book!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!" Suddenly the lights were flipped on and one of the other dorm members Carter Rishwall stared at them. They were in quite an awkward position. What with Albus pinning Scorpius and them both being shirtless and all. One can only imagine Carter's thoughts.

"Guys?" He questioned them.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Get a room." Suddenly the two separated both with extremely red faces.

"Go back to bed Carter!" Scorpius practically commanded.

"I would but your wild snogging is very loud." Their faces got redder.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING!" Scorpius shouted, he attacked Carter putting him in a headlock.

"Okay, okay I get it!" Scorpius let him go. "Goodnight." He muttered as he shuffled back to bed.

Albus forgetting all about the book crawled back into bed leaving Scorpius to himself and the personal thoughts of his best friend.

* * *

Scorpius got up early, grabbed the book, and darted out to find a safe place to read it. Some place Albus wouldn't find him.

When Albus awoke he searched and searched and searched and searched but there was no sign of Scorpius or his journal. He figured he had approximately one hour before Scorpius discovered the reason why Albus wouldn't let him read the journal. So, he started asking around. The problem was no one alive was awake at the time Scorpius had left. No one alive...THAT WAS IT! Albus raced into the common room to find the Bloody Baron. "Sir!" he said causing the ghost to turn.

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to see Scorpius leave this morning?" The Bloody Baron pondered the thought for a moment.

"Yes, I did indeed."

"Great! Do you know where he went?"

"Well you see he just disappeared." It took him a moment but then realization struck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Albus ran out of the common room and down the halls. He finally came across the one he needed. The door slowly started appearing getting bigger, and bigger and then it stopped. He pushed the door to the Room of Requirement open and entered. The doors slowly disappeared. He looked around. Scorpius wasn't in sight. He started down a cluttered path until he heard a bit of whispering. He started running and finally found Scorpius with a few seconds to spare.

"SCORPIUS!" He yelled. The blonde looked up from the book.

"You're gay?" Albus sighed in relief he'd only gotten that far.

"Yes, Scorpius, I'm gay." he muttered. Scorpius stood up.

"Is there any certain wizard you're gay for?" Albus raised a curious brow.

"I didn't know I had to be gay for a wizard. Can't I just.. I don't know.. be gay?" Scorpius smirked and lifted the journal.

"Not according to this." Albus mentally cursed himself. Of course Scorpius would skip right to the good part.

"And what did that," he gestured toward the journal, "tell you?"

"Why don't you tell me? Did I get to the dream where you snogged me, just snogged? Or maybe the part where-"

"Okay, you can stop." Scorpius was a faster reader than Albus had anticipated to get that far even by skipping sections. He didn't know what to do though. He could always use a memory charm to make him forget what he read, but those were tricky. He decided to just let events unfold. "Alright, you got me." Scorpius almost jumped for joy at the fact that he had this information. He patted Al's hair and leaned in close.

"I don't mind." His smile became kinder, and gentler. "Personally, I'm quite impressed." This confused Albus to an extent.

"Impressed?"

"At your naivety." Al's face squished in confusion. "You haven't noticed at all? I've been quite obvious." Al's face went blank.

"Scorpius, I have no idea what you're talking about." Scorpius sighed

"I'VE BEEN HITTING ON YOU!" Al's face went red.

"Oh. Er. I-didn't notice." This again caused Scorpius to sigh.

"EVERYONE BUT YOU NOTICED!" Albus's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Will you please quit yelling at me?" Scorpius stopped and let his frustration simmer down.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Then, realization suddenly hit Albus. "Scorpius?" this was barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You like me?" Scorpius smiled

"10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" he shouted

"Shut up!" He nearly smacked the blonde boy.

"Albus?"

"What?" Scorpius took this opportunity to awkwardly smash his face into Albus's. This however was not a bad thing in Al's opinion and he gladly accepted the kiss he was receiving. Just as fast as it had started it ended. Scorpius looked Albus in the eye.

"That's what I wanted."

"What?"

"In your journal. You wondered what I wanted for Christmas. Well, that was it."

"I think I can do that." Albus's face turned a deep shade of red as Scorpius grabbed his hand.

"C'mon I think it's dinner time and I really want some pudding." Albus laughed.

* * *

_Author's note: Reviews and rates would be lovely. Good and bad. Criticize my grammar for all I care. Have a good holiday!_


End file.
